


Virus

by IzabellaRiddle



Series: 26 Stargate Related Deaths [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iratus DNA is starting to take over and John ask something of Rodney before he is lost completely. Slight AU as Aiden and Ronon are both included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 26 Stargate Related Deaths series. It's just a little scene but one that kinda wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. I own nothing but the plot

“Rodney John asked to see you alone for a minute,” Liz said

“Kay thanks,” I told her

Carson pointed out a small curtained off area to me. I went behind it to find John staring off into space.

“John,” I said quietly

His head snapped towards me his yellow cat like eyes shining under the infirmary’s florescent lights.

“Rodney you came,” he said quietly

“Why wouldn’t I,” I commented

“I don’t have time. Look Rodney it was a mistake, I shouldn’t have let us end that way,” he said

“That was a long time ago John,” I said

“Still I was too mad after Arcturus to be thinking straight. Then now this happens, god I can’t believe this,” he ranted

“You’re going to be okay we’ll find a way to reverse this,” I said trying to encourage him

He moved his hands against the restraints. Carson’s sedative must be starting to wear off the bug part is coming back.

“Rodney it might not be that easy. Look if you cant reverse it I don’t want to live as a bug thing. So please if it comes down to that kill me please,” john said

“I…cant…John,” I stuttered, “don’t…ask…that.”

“Look Rodney I still love you I never stopped. I would love to stay with you forever but please. If you love me don’t let me become something like that girl,” he pleaded

“Okay John,” I told him, “I love you and I know you’ll be fine.” John’s eyes fluttered then came back open.

“Rodney it’s wearing off. After this it’s up to you. I love you always remember that,” he said. I leaned over and kissed him softly. He returned it just as softly before his eyes slide shut and he was gone. Carson came over to me at my exit from the curtain.

“Are you okay Rodney,” Carson asked

“Yeah but the sedative wore off,” I answered

“What did he say if you don’t mind my asking,” he said

“He told me that when it comes to it if we can’t turn him back he doesn’t want to live as a bug,” I said

“He asked you to,” he alluded to something neither of us wanted to think about

“Yeah and if it comes to it I will,” I told him determined to see that John’s wish was granted.

Carson patted me on the back and moved off to tell Elizabeth about John’s condition. I looked back through the curtains to find John straining against his bonds.

 

**Four hours later**

 

We were sent on a mission by Carson. We went back to the planet where we found the cave. This time much to my displeasure we took John with us. Carson pumped enough sedative into him that he semi-understands what we are saying to him but he’s almost gone.

After he got the eggs he tried to run for it but Ronon was able to stun him before he got too far. Ronon threw John over his shoulder and the four of us rushed back to the gate.

I dialed Atlantis as soon as we got to the DHD and my IDC went through after what seemed like forever as we waited there. When we got conformation that the shield was down we headed through.

Back on the other side of the wormhole Carson and his medic team rushed John back to the infirmary. I followed with Teyla walking beside me and Aiden and Ronon following behind us. Once we got to the infirmary we waited outside. I slid down to the floor knowing it would be a long time before Carson came back out with news.

 

**Sometime later**

 

“I’m happy to report that the virus has slowed to a stop,” Carson said happily

“Oh thank god,” Elizabeth said

Teyla, Ronon, and Aiden all smiled but I sank back to the floor out of relief. John is going to be okay.

“He should be back to normal in about two weeks,” he told us before going back into the infirmary.

After a while everyone else filtered off having other things to do but I stayed there unable to move.

 

**One week later**

 

“Rodney,” he asked softly

“John you’re awake,” I said standing up

“It’s too dangerous for you to be here you need to leave I don’t want to hurt you,” John said panicking

“John, it is okay you are going to be okay,” I said soothingly

“You guys did it,” john said after calming down a little

“With your help yeah,” I told him

“Thank you,” he said facing me, “for saving me.”

“It was Carson that came up with the cure not me John,” I said

“No you saved my mind,” John said forcefully, “what you told me before the sedative wore off it kept me sane even when the bug DNA started to take over my mind.”

“Well everything I said is true and I just hope you believe that,” I stated

“I know and I hope you know that I meant what I said as well,” he smiled

“I know,” I said

 

**Change POV: John Sheppard**

 

“Rodney are you ready?” I called into the bedroom

“Yeah are you,” he called back to me

“Uh huh lets go,” I said

He came out of the small room and I smiled in return. He’s wearing civvies the outfit he knows is my favorite. It’s a long sleeved white t-shirt with a short-sleeved blue t-shirt over it with his khaki pants.

I held my arm out to him and he took it. We walked out the door of our joint quarters heading for the commissary. I had asked Rodney to move in with me soon after I returned to myself. I was originally going to ask him a year ago before the Arcturus incident but never got a chance so I took it now. He said yes of course and Elizabeth approved so we now live together. We walked through the doors to find everyone either dancing or watching others dance.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Carson said walking over to us.

“Thanks Carson where’s Aiden,” I asked

“He’s getting us some punch,” he answered

“Ah,” I said shivering when I felt Rodney’s finger tips float across the skin on the left side of my neck. I frowned slightly remembering the promise Rodney made to me all those days ago when I was becoming a bug. The skin on the left side of my neck is still blue and slightly rough. My left eye also still holds a twinge of the yellow they became for that week. Carson told me after I woke up that second week that it would disappear over time. He still doesn’t know why it hasn’t totally left yet.

Rodney says it doesn’t matter that it never changed back and I believe him. Rodney loves me and always will. Just as I love him and I’m never going to make the mistake of giving him up again no matter what.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
